


playing with Ollie's toy

by hamjay



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Come Eating, Come as Lube, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, No Beta, PWP, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roy centric, Sex Toys, Sloppy Seconds, but no actual roy/ollie takes place but roy does eat ollie's come, fleshlight, roy is seventeen, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamjay/pseuds/hamjay
Summary: Roy is full of hormones and he's horny for Ollie. When Ollie makes the mistake of leaving his sex toy out where Roy can find it, Roy takes advantage of some sloppy seconds.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Oliver Queen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	playing with Ollie's toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [macabrekawaii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/gifts).



> This is for Mx who is one of our prized smut peddlers. Also they deserve to enjoy some smut they didn't write themselves so I'm happy to pull some weight.
> 
> However, it's probably riddled with mistakes.

Roy was 17 and lifting weights on the bench in the gym of Queen mansion. Work out sessions were always a sweat fest and Roy’s red hair clung to his skull in salty curls.

“Another set, come on Sport,” Ollie told him. Roy groaned, staring up at the ceiling with glazed eyes. The bench cushion felt sticky against his back where he lay shirtless. The short hair of his fiery pubes started at his belly button and dusted down to the hem of his bright red athletic shorts.

Roy flipped off his mentor who stood at his side, hands on his hips and just as shirtless, wearing his own pair of green shorts. “If you have enough energy to lift that finger, then you can lift that bar. Come on, Sonny.” Ollie clapped his hands like Roy was some pet at his beck and call. Roy would bite back a retort if he wasn’t thoroughly thrashed and panting. And yet, he lifted his hands up again and cradled the grip of the barbell once more.

Licking salt sweat from his lips and blinking it from his eyes, Roy managed to say, “spot me?” 

“I am spotting you,” Ollie reminded him, hovering one hand near the bar while he waited for Roy to lift it off of the stand over his head. 

“Barely!” Roy grunted through his teeth. He lifted the bar from it’s stops and let the weight of 125lbs settle on his arms. He was vaguely aware of Ollie stepping away as he started pressing the weights, slow and steady, rather than the explosive way he’d done it earlier in the session when he was fresh. 

Something green filled half of his vision in the space above Roy’s head. Then Ollie’s hands, callused and familiar, floated beside Roy’s on the bar. “Is this better?” Ollie asked from above.

Ollie had taken up a new spotting position at the head of the bench. His knees were situated by Roy’s ears and, chancing a glance up at Ollie’s green shorts, saw the man’s groin hovering squarely above him, five inches from Roy’s brows.

The barbell lowered to Roy’s chest and he inhaled through his nose. He could  _ smell _ Ollie’s sweat, manly and musky. “Yeah,” Roy said with a punched breath, pushing the weights up again with the guidance of his spotter. “Yeah that’s better.”

Roy was incredibly distracted which made Ollie pick up the slack. The man rocked his hips forward for a better stance and when he did Roy glimpsed right up the leg of Ollie’s shorts, getting a view he’d be using as jerk fodder for months. Ollie’s cock, chubby and free, hung trapped against the soft inside of the man’s thigh. Roy’s mouth went wet and he nearly dropped the bar on his own chest.

“Roy! Come  _ on _ -” Ollie hefted the bar up and guided it onto it’s posts. Once the weight was relieved, Roy sat upright. If he stayed on his back he’d be too tempted to reach up and  _ grab _ Ollie’s bulge, just to feel the way it could harden up. Roy imagined laying back and letting Ollie hover over his face. Maybe he could jam his cock down Roy’s throat, balls slapping his nose while he fucked his face. Maybe Ollie would let Roy eat his ass. 

“Fuck,” Roy grunted, curling forward over a raging boner. Curse his stupid horomones and this infuriating crush on his mentor.

“You okay there Roy?” Ollie came around the bench and knelt on knee on the cushion behind him. The man’s hands landed squarely on Roy’s shoulders, making the teen jump. “Settle down! Did you pull something.” His hands squeezed the meat of Roy’s traps. 

“N-no,” Roy squeaked, staring bug-eyed into his own lap and glaring at his boner, willing it to chill the fuck out before Ollie could notice and tease him about it. Which, Roy realized with horror, would probably only make him harder. 

Ollie’s attention on his shoulders, supposedly working out some ‘pulled’ muscle, felt good but was enough of a distraction to pull Roy out of his weirdly hunched position.  _ Act natural _ , he told himself. 

Roy twisted and waved off Ollie’s attention, batting at his hands. “I’m done for the day. I’m wiped out, okay?”

“And what if you get tired in a fight? You’ll just say ‘Wait! I’m tired! Can we finish this tomorrow?’” Ollie teased, maybe a little hurtfully. But he let up on Roy and backed off, reaching for the small sweat towel he had left on the treadmill rail close by. “Ah, I’m just joking. Or am I?” he said, laughing and Roy buried his face in hands, infuriated by the roller coaster that was his guardian.

Ollie wiped his own chest with the towel and started walking toward the big bathroom off of the gym. He pat Roy’s shoulder once as he passed, making Roy lift his head to turn and watch Ollie walk away. His green shorts were riding up the crack of his tight ass. The muscles of his wide back and shoulders were glistening and rolling as he swung his strong arms. 

“I’m hitting the shower. Do your cool downs, Roy,” Ollie called back to him and then shut himself inside of the bathroom. 

Roy immediately collapsed back on the bench and arched his back, digging his cock up into the air, sneakered feet planted firmly on the floor below. His hands palmed his pecs and his fingers rubbed over his nipples, which made themselves into stiff peaks right away that he tugged and squeezed. A helpless horny whimper dragged out of him. 

Tipping his chin back, Roy closed his eyes and imagined a cock sliding home into his throat, the burn and stretch of his jaw, the rush of getting gagged on something hot and thick. 

Roy slid his palms down the muscled planes of his abdomen and buried them both under the waist of his shorts. A shiver rocked through him as he scratched his short nails against his pubes, his erection bumping and brushing against his knuckles. His knees pushed out wide to the sides and the stretch felt so good in his groin that he lifted them up to his chest, abs straining. Roy took one hand from his shorts to hook behind his knee and draw it to the side and open again, spreading himself out to get fucked. 

The little radio they kept in the gym was humming a rock song softly in the corner of the room, and otherwise it was only Roy’s soft panting that made any sound. Roy’s right hand, still inside of his shorts, wrist soaked from the precome he was dripping, palmed it’s way past his balls to push his fingers against his hole. He was sweaty and relaxed from the work out, twitching from an overactive imagination. Roy rubbed his hole furiously, letting out little punched breaths. 

Thoughts of Ollie's groin pressed too close to his ass during stretches came to mind. Roy nearly laughed at the idea, corny and porn driven as the fantasy may be, that Ollie’s cock could ‘accidentally’ slip out of the leg of his shorts and rub up against Roy’s ass. It wouldn’t take much, just pull Roy’s own shorts aside, and Ollie could rub the head of it against his hole. Ollie could tuck the tip inside and Roy would go tight and clenching around him at the burn and if anyone glanced into the gym they’d think Ollie was helping him stretch his hips out, shorts on, instead of coming up inside Roy’s tight ass. 

“Fuck.” He’s fucking horny and Ollie’s going to be the death of him. Roy lets his feet back down to the mat and throws his left arm over his eyes. His hand comes up from between his cheeks and tugs on his straining cock, making the front of his shorts bounce up and down from the quick jerking of his fist. It doesn’t take long at all for Roy to spurt off a few ropes of cum, instantly darkening the red material with a wet patch. He laid there, dizzy and panting, with his hand around his dick, and caught his breath. 

Roy nearly dozed off, but snapped to attention at the sound of the bathroom door being flung open. His hand jumped out of his shorts and Roy pushed himself up to sit, looking as if he’d just sat down to wait for the bathroom to free up for his turn in the shower. But it didn’t matter, Ollie didn’t even glance at him as he walked through and out of the gym, one hand holding his cell phone to his cheek and talking quickly. In a moment, Roy was left alone again and wishing that maybe Ollie could have caught him jerking off, instead of ignoring him. 

Limbs loose and head fuzzy, Roy picked himself up off of the bench and shuffled towards the bathroom. A hot shower would be perfect to shake off the intense workout and the mind fuck of hormones still rushing through him. Roy stepped into the bathroom, still warm and steamy from Ollie’s shower.

Speaking of a mind fuck.

On the marble counter, next to the sink, was one of Ollie’s sex toys. A flesh light, pink and rosy colored, lay on it’s side. It was made up to look like a pussy, with the lips parted to show off a hole, perfect for fucking.

“Ugh, Ollie!” Roy groaned, partly mortified like he was every time he happened upon one of his mentor’s toys, and partly gut punched with a liquid heat. Maybe Ollie had been interrupted by his phone call and left the toy out. Roy distracted himself by turning away to grab a fresh towel off of the shelf, white and fluffy. 

When the burning sensation in his face calmed down, Roy glanced again at the toy and paused. From the hole, slightly gaped open, he saw a glob of creamy white liquid oozing out.

Roy dropped the towel and reached out for the bathroom door, slamming it shut and closing him in. “Ollie...what the  _ fuck _ ?” he hissed, pushing his back up against the door and staring at the toy. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he moaned this time, and dropped his hand from the door handle to grip his crotch. Roy wasn’t hard, but he was likely to get that way again with his mind racing the way it was. The thought of the toy’s channel, slicked and lubed with Ollie’s cum, was like a goddamn siren song. It didn’t feel  _ fair _ . It didn’t feel like Roy had a choice.

Pushing himself off of the door, Roy staggered up to the counter and picked up the toy to get a better account of it’s abuse. Cum was slipping slow and viscous out of the fake cunt, and threatened to drip off and onto the floor. Thoughtlessly, Roy brought it to his face and lapped it up before it could make a mess. The taste went straight to his cock and made his head fuzzy and hot. Roy braced one hand on the counter and, seeking more of the taste, closed his eyes and shoved his tongue inside.

The cum was fresh, warm, and sticky up inside of the toy. Roy slurped and tongued at it until his mouth and chin was wet. It coated his tongue and throat when he swallowed it down. When he’d exhausted the supply he could reach with his tongue, Roy pulled the toy away and held it over his head. He opened his mouth wide and lolled out his tongue and stuck his first two fingers up into the toy to finger it and coax more of the sticky treat to drip out. His long fingers twisted and curled and a thick glob appeared. Roy watched, with half lidded eyes, as it gave in to gravity and dripped off of the rosy colored lips over head and poured into his waiting mouth. 

As he gulped down the cum this way, head thrown back and chest puffed out, fingers coaxing and beckoning hungrily, Roy let his mind wander. He could be laying on his back, under a real pussy, freshly fucked and sloppy, and eating it out to his heart's content. Ollie could be there, watching proudly while Roy slurped up his cum, messy and, as Roy would hope to be, absolutely fucked out as well.

Roy blinked out of his fantasy, still in the bathroom with the silicon pussy poised above him, but he’d wrung out all of the cum he could possibly reach with his fingers. Slowly, panting and light headed, he lowered the toy and brought his hand to his mouth to lick up whatever had been left there, even shoved the digits deep inside his mouth and pressed down on his tongue, just to feel even a little bit gagged. 

As he came back to his senses, resting the toy on the counter, Roy realized something. Ollie would likely be back to clean out the toy, but Ollie would find it nearly empty. What if he suspected Roy had tampered with it? As much as Roy loved to tow the line of being caught, that was always when he had his hands on himself. Those incidents could be brushed off as teenage hormones. This was more personal. Roy panicked, unsure just how Ollie would take it, discovering Roy had eaten out his used flesh light in a cum hungry haze. 

The only solution was to fill it back up before Ollie could return and catch his horny act.

Before Roy could talk himself out of it, he shoved his shorts half way down his thighs, pinned the toy to the edge of the counter with one hand, rolled up onto the balls of his sneakers, and stabbed his cock inside of the cunt. He hadn’t even noticed when he’d gotten hard again, but now he was and he was cussing and whimpering to finally have it inside something tight. 

The toy sucked a little against his cock when Roy withdrew, slow and shivering, to the tip. “Oh fuck, that’s juicy,” he whispered, looking down at where the ridge of his cock head had scooped out cum from deep inside the toy and now made it gush out of the opening. Roy was mesmerized, watching as his dick plunged in and out, squelching and stirring up the sticky cunt. 

Roy lifted his right hand while the left pinned the toy down. He pinched his nipple  _ hard _ and rubbed his thumb over the nub of it relentlessly. “Shit,” he gasped and tossed his head up. Roy caught sight of himself in the mirror, sweat glistened abs rippling as he fucked the fake pussy, face pink and mouth open on every moan and whine. His red hair was mussed and falling into one eye. 

A long drawn out groan vibrated in his chest. Roy closed his eyes and listened to the wet sounds of fucking, smelled the salt of Ollie’s come and the after taste of it across his tongue. His hand crossed his chest to abuse the other nipple. And then he came. Twitching and clenching all at once. The toy swallowed and sucked it out of him and Roy shook apart, spurting up inside of it. He dropped his hand from his chest and reached behind himself to pull one of his ass cheeks aside and drag his fingertips across his hole. He grunted hard and felt an extra pulse of come dribble from his cock and his hole clenched.

Roy brought his hand back again to support himself on the counter then he pulled back and withdrew his length completely, falling back onto his heels. Cum oozed out of the gaping cunt and onto the floor. Weakly, Roy dropped to his knees and lapped at the hole to keep more from slipping out. Then he abandoned the toy on the counter and got to his hands and knees, and then to his elbows, arching his back and shoving his ass in the air, shorts still stuck around his thighs. Roy opened his mouth and lapped at the floor tile and the little puddle of cream he’d dripped on the floor until he’d gotten all of it up. 

He felt drunk. And fuck, if a _drink_ wasn’t what he needed after this mess of an afternoon. Roy sat back on his knees and reached into the shower stall to turn on the hot water. When he’d worked himself up to standing, and didn’t start spinning from his post orgasmic dizzy spell, he worked off his sneakers, socks and shorts. Then he stepped under the scalding spray. The water gave him a little clarity and Roy, faced with his desires and horny fueled actions, pushed his face under the water and hoped to drown out his brain. 

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? x3


End file.
